Death And The Single Dragon
by Missie2
Summary: Duo breaks up with Heero, and finds solace on the bottle and Wufei...I actually wrote something othe than a 3x4!Wow!


Death And The Single Dragon

Death And The Single Dragon

Shock! Horror! Missie's writing a fic that doesn't revolve around Quatre and Trowa! Is this the end of an Era? Yeah, right. This is a gift 5x2 fic for Tasuki no baka, who was the 300th person to review one of my fics. Hope you like it, Tasuki.

* * * * * *

"…*sob* ..then he said…*sniff* …and I said…"

It looked as though Duo had finally broken up with Heero. One 'Omae no Korosu baka' too many was all it took. And for all his bravado about boys not crying, the braided boy was a blubbering wreck across Quatre's shoulder. Eventually, Duo wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and sighed.

" Well, at a time like this there's only one thing to do! Quat, you and I are going clubbing. I'm planning on getting completely wasted so you're driving."

" I can't, Duo."

" What? Why?"

"The blonde smiled at Trowa, across from them on the sofa where they had been making out until Duo needed a shoulder to cry on. Then he smiled sheepishly at Duo.

" Trowa and I are celebrating our one year anniversary tomorrow. We're going out to dinner."

" Well, I certainly wouldn't want to interfere with Charles' and Elsie's Golden Wedding Anniversary. But whose gonna help me get drunk?"

" Maybe Wufei will…"

" Wu-man? No way, he hates me, especially when drunk."

" I'll talk to him."

* * * * * *

" No."

" Aw, please, Wufei?"

" No."

" But I…"

" Don't ask again, Quatre."

Wufei fingered his katana in a threatening manner.

" Okay."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…*sniff*…"

"…"

"…sniff…sniff…"

"ALL RIGHT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO CRY ABOUT IT! SHEESH!"

Wufei stomped out of the room angrily, and Quatre wiped away the tears and grinned evilly.

* * * * * *

Wufei kept up his stream of English and Asian swear words in the car. He was driving to this stupid club because by the time he got back from the mission, Duo had already left. He hoped that the boisterous American wasn't doing anything stupid. When he walked into the club, he groaned. Duo was doing something stupid.

With a beer in his hand, Duo was up dancing on a table in the centre of the room, one that happened to have a bar in the middle. All the other clubbers were surrounding the table, chanting 'Go, Maxwell! Go, Maxwell!' Wufei sighed, ordered a drink and sat in a corner to wait for Duo to wear himself out.

The American was getting a lot of lust-filled stares from both men and women in the club. It wasn't too obvious that he was drunk, he moved with so much grace, precision and skill. Somehow, his hair had come loose from the braid and the silken, honey-colored mass dripped from his shoulders and ran like a stream to where it pooled at his waist, and his vibrant indigo eyes flashed brighter than the gaudy neon disco strobes. Wufei wasn't exactly having a bad time, watching him.

Eventually, Duo did tire himself out and got off of the table to a smattering of applause. Wufei figured that he was drunk enough to come home. Sinking with catlike grace off of the barstool, the white-clad Asian called attention to himself almost as much as Duo had. He frowned when he saw a very large older man talking to a senseless Duo. Thinking the worst he rushed forward and grabbed Duo's arm. The man towered over them both.

" Beat it, chink. Me and the Dancing Doll were just getting aquainted."

" No, you weren't. He's coming home with me."

" Hey, W'fei. *hic* Wassup?" 

Wufei threw the American's arm over his shoulder, and he burly man grabbed his ponytail and yanked him back. Quicker than lightening and without dropping his drunken comrade, Wufei knocked the man to the floor. He then hauled Duo out of the club and into the car, where they started for home.

" Thanks Wu-wu-man. Yer my Heero. Where is my Heero, anyway?"

" You two broke up."

" S'right. I never wanna see that spandex wearing loser agin. I should go out with summun like you, W'fei."

' That's just drunk talk."

" S'not. I like you. Yer smart, yer cute, an' you don't wear spandex."

" Go to sleep, Duo."

Wufei was getting annoyed. He did have feelings for the American, but had done such a good job of concealing them that he's almost forgotten that they were there. He didn't want them discussed like this. Duo leaned towards him, suddenly looking and sounding very sober.

" I know you like me too, woman."

" That's Wu-man…I mean, Wufei."

Duo smiled and suddenly pressed his lips to Wufei's. The Asian was stunned for a moment, but emotions took over as he thrust his hands into the silky mass of Duo's hair and kissed back fervently. They pulled over and remained like this for almost half an hour, until Duo, still intoxicated, let his head fall onto Wufei's lap. His muffled voice sounded drunk again.

" Don' worry, Wufei. I'll respect you in the morning."

Light snores were heard from under him, so Wufei continued the journey. He wasn't sure whether it was a blessing or a curse that Duo wouldn't remember this in the morning.

* * * * * * 

Wufei opened his eyes, expecting to see the sun filtering through his curtains. Instead, he was staring into lively violet eyes. Duo smiled and hugged him.

" Morning, Wu!"

He seemed awfully perky for someone who should have had a monstrous hangover. What was he doing here?

" What do you want, Maxwell?"

The braided pilot stared at him.

"Think I can't remember what happened last night?"

" I…"

" Or do you think I'm playing with you? I was serious, Wufei."

He leaned over to lightly kiss the tip of Wufei's nose.

" I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie. So don't lie to me about your feelings, Wufei. How do you feel about me?"

" Actions speak louder than words."

With that, Wufei pulled Duo in for a long, tender kiss.

* * * * * *

O_O… Where did that come from? My muse Twinkle has no idea.


End file.
